makes a fool of us all
by Kiseki-no-neko
Summary: In just seconds, he had gone from innocent to demon, and it wasn't fair. Her sisters continue with their lives like nothing's happened, Piper prepares for her baby, Phoebe works, and she's the only one that's stuck. -Oneshot- -Cole/Paige- -Past Ph/C-


makes a fool of us all

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Haha, NO, if I did, ColePaige would have had that affair in S5 LIKE THEY WERE SUPPOSED TO!

* * *

><p>By: Bunny-chan<p>

* * *

><p>Author's Notes<p>

* * *

><p>MOAR PR0N, this time for one of my fav pairings EVAR, I've never stopped shipping them and probably never will, they had so much chemistry, it's so not fair they didn't get together. JulianRose should at least be nice to me and make a movie or something where they make out and/or have sex! Sorry this fic is so all over the place, but hey, it's the way it demanded to be written, don't blame me, I'm just the writer! Not beta-read, so any mistakes are my own, my baaad. Written for the Porn Battle, once again, look it up, it is epic! Also, guys, WRITE MORE COLE/PAIGE! -beams innocently- Hope y'all enjoy this!

* * *

><p>Paige still can't get it out of her head, she dreams of it at night, even. The look on Cole's face when he took back his powers from Barbas. That look of anguish, regret, resignation, made all the more worse when she and her sisters had stepped away from him. In just seconds, he had gone from innocent to demon, and it wasn't fair. Her sisters continue with their lives like nothing's happened, Piper prepares for her baby, Phoebe works, and she's the only one that's stuck. Why does he keep taking up so much space in her head? Why the hell does she even <em>care<em>? It's this niggling thought that makes her decision for her, without thinking of what her sisters or her Whitelighter would think. All she thinks of is Cole, and her power reacts to her thoughts, and she's orbing away.

* * *

><p>She ends up in his penthouse, the room dark, but there's sound, the noise of a piano playing, and she walks towards it, finding him hunched over the piano, aimlessly playing with one hand, a drink in the other. She stops at the exact same moment he stops, not looking at her as he speaks, "What do you want, Paige?"<p>

"How did you know I was here?" It's a stupid question, but she can't actually answer his question, because she doesn't know the answer.

"You're loud."

She frowns in confusion and he turns around, leaning back against the piano, "Your orbing is loud, I could hear it over the piano."

"Sorry." She doesn't know why she's apologizing.

"You didn't answer my question," he throws back the rest of his drink, sitting the empty glass on top of the piano, "what do you want?"

She doesn't know, really, why she's here to see him, he's still the enemy…isn't he? She frowns a little, but doesn't move any closer to him, "I don't know, I guess I just…wanted to see how you were doing."

He stares at her in the dark, she feels his heavy gaze and it makes her shiver, he ends up laughing, dark and bitter, "How am I? How do you think I am, Paige? If you're here to gloat, just get the hell out now."

The bite of his words feel like a slap, and she winces, because any other time, she would have been there to gloat, but not this time, not after what's she seen, what he's been through, she needs to know the truth, she's seen just a glimpse of it, "I'm not here for that, Cole, I wanted to apologize."

He stands up, all lean and tall, and he strides over to her in just a few steps, getting into her space, "Apologize? You wanted to _apologize_? For what, exactly? For ruining my marriage, for turning Phoebe against me, for never giving me a chance?"

She shoves him angrily, and he barely budges, "Fuck you, Cole. All this time and you're still blaming me for shit _you_ did?"

He pushes his body even closer to hers, his blue eyes dark with anger, "Everything was perfect until you showed up, she loved me, we were _good_."

She tilts her head up defiantly, her own eyes narrowed, why do they always end up like this? "Just forget it, Cole, I'll leave you here with your goddamn delusions and ghosts."

She starts to orb out, but he grabs onto her, dissipating the orbs and leaving her caught in his arms, she thinks maybe he's going to try and hurt her again, like before, when Barbas was preying upon him, but he just stares at her, and the anger seems to completely dissolve from his body as he lets her go and steps away. "What did you want to apologize for?" He's quiet now, morose, and the complete 180 makes her head spin a little.

"How we treated you, how _I_ treated you," she rubs at one of the spots he grabbed her at, even though he didn't hurt her, "you were an innocent, you deserved a chance."

He looks surprised, before frowning, "Is this a trick? Some way to pretend to get close to me and then finally find a way to vanquish me?"

She gives an unladylike snort, "Maybe you haven't noticed, but I've been about as subtle as a brick to the face when it comes to wanting to vanquish you, no trick."

He gives a nod, and a tiny smirk, it's true after all, "Well…thanks, I guess."

"You're welcome." She already feels weird, because they haven't been on good terms in so long, it makes her nervous that they're not insulting or trying to kill each other.

He waves his hand the lights flicker on, causing her to flinch from the sudden transition, and his smirk increases, "You hungry?"

She blinks, rubbing at her stinging eyes, "What?"

He rolls his eyes at her, "Are you hungry?"

"Why are you offering me food?"

"Because you're giving me the benefit of the doubt, I figure I could return the favor," he's already making his way to the kitchen, "so are you hungry or not?"

She bites her bottom lip in contemplation, she's done what she had came here to do, she can just leave, she _should_ just leave, hanging out with him would definitely be a betrayal to her sisters, especially Phoebe, but there's something in her that doesn't want to leave, doesn't want to leave him _alone_, so she follows him. She leans against the wall, close to the doorway, as if her body is preparing to flee, and she watches as he rummages around the large kitchen, grabbing ingredients, "How come you don't you just conjure up a meal?"

He doesn't look at her when he answers, "Because I like it better this way, it's easier."

Yeah, okay, because _that_ makes sense, "How is it easier actually spending time doing something that could only take seconds?"

"It's easier not using my powers for something mundane, it feels…human."

And her heart aches for him again, she doesn't know if it's the Whitelighter or the social worker in her, and she hates that they've done this to him, she thinks that maybe they could have tried harder, found some other way to defeat Barbas instead of damning Cole all over again. "Stop looking at me like I'm a kicked puppy, Paige." He still doesn't look at her as he starts boiling a pot of water.

"Would you stop doing that already? It's really creepy." She can't help but complain.

"Why do you think I keep doing it?" But he does finally turn to her, and he tilts his head to the side a little, "Are you actually going to come in here, or just keep looking like you might bolt at any second?"

She does just that, but doesn't stop at the table, instead moves to stand beside him, leaning against the counter, their arms brushing together, "You know, this is kinda weird."

He shrugs, "We liked each other in the beginning, it's not that weird."

She remembers, of course she does, how he figured out the key to her orbing, how they made fun of people, how she trusted him enough to get him hired at her job, and even then, she had been attracted to him. He was off-limits, forbidden, and she doesn't know what's worse, that she wanted him then, or she still wants him now. The thought of it, admitting it to herself, makes her feel wrong inside, she's not supposed to want him, not Cole Turner, former Source of All Evil, who nearly ruined her sister completely. If her sudden silence is bothering him, he doesn't let on, placing pasta in the boiling water and starting to prepare a sauce.

Was this like, a date or something? Or just two semi-friends enjoying a meal together? Maybe she's just over thinking it, she just needs to enjoy the dinner and then go home, satisfied with herself that they have something of a truce now. He lays a hand on her shoulder, and she's so startled by the touch that she ends up orbing out and back in, brown eyes wide, "And here I thought you had gotten control of that." He looks amused.

She glares at him, "I did, you just scared me is all."

"And I didn't even have to use my powers to do it," he raises his eyebrows, "I didn't know I was that threatening."

"Don't let it go to your head, your ego's big enough."

He just snorts, and places plates on the table, quickly dishing out pasta, and she can't believe she's been out of it long enough for him to finish cooking. He hands her a glass of grape juice instead of the wine he's drinking, and she can't help but smile as they sit at the table, just the simple fact he remembers she doesn't drink alcohol is enough to please her. She powers through half her meal, impressed with how good it is, while he takes his time, seemingly more into watching her than eat. So she just averts her eyes and finishes her meal, looking up to see him still staring at her, and that weird feeling is back again, "Thanks for the food, it was good."

"You're welcome." This time, he does use his powers, a wave of his hand and the dirty dishes are gone, and she doesn't even blink, doesn't feel scared or repulsed, hell, if it wasn't for the whole personal gain clause, she'd be using her powers for stuff like that too.

She thinks maybe now is the perfect time to make her exit, leave the way she entered, before it gets awkward and uncomfortable, before she remembers who she is, and who he is. She drains the rest of her juice and stands up, raising an eyebrow when he does the same, "You can...stay, you know, if you want."

And the usually suave and smooth Cole actually seems nervous, she can admit to herself it's a little endearing, and okay, the offer's tempting, and even though it'd be a betrayal to her sisters, she's tired of being told what to do, and she's always been a rebel anyway, "Okay."

He leads her back into the living room, and they settle on the couch, closer than they should be, and he takes a long sip of his wine, before setting it on the table and leaning his head back, "I wish I could still get drunk."

She wrinkles her nose a little, she doesn't miss alcohol nearly as much as she thought she would, but she is curious, "Why?"

"Because then maybe I'd be able to stop fucking thinking about her."

Ah, and there's the elephant in the room, their connection, Phoebe, her older sister, his ex-wife and his current obsession. She shifts away from him a little, feeling the need to put some distance between them now, "I wish I could hate her like she hates me." He drains the rest of his wine in one long swallow, and then stares at the glass like it has all the answers he needs.

"You know that's not true, Cole," she pokes him in the chest and then takes his glass from him, placing it on the table, "I showed you that, she still loves you."

He looks up at her, blue eyes alight with so much pain that she can almost feel it, "Then why wasn't it enough?"

And there's that ache in her heart, because he looks so lost and broken, and she wants so badly to help him. She places a hand on his cheek, rough with stubble, and he closes his eyes, leans into her touch, and he's so different like this, he's not the demon they had to vanquish, he's just a broken hearted man. And maybe that's why she's not surprised at all when he kisses her, soft and easy, and she allows herself to kiss him back briefly before pulling away. He opens his eyes, wide with realization, "Shit, Paige, I'm sorry."

The appropriate response in this situation would be to orb the piano on top of his head, but hey, rebel, "No, it's okay, don't be, I'm not."

He shakes his head, looking confused, "I really don't understand you, first you hate me, then you're okay with me kissing you, did I miss something?"

She just smiles at him, because something's changed, and she doesn't know what it is, so best to just deter the question, "For someone who's lived for over a century, you'd think you would know by now, women are allowed to change their minds."

He's frowning, but before he can respond, it's her turn to kiss him, pressing into him and taking control, deepening the kiss. She straddles him and he curls his hands into her hips tightly, enough to leave bruises, and she finds she doesn't mind, she doesn't want sweet and gentle with him anyway, they've never been that, she doubts they ever will be. He pulls back, arches an eyebrow at her, "You're not going to back out just when things start getting good, will you?"

She rolls her eyes and rolls her hips against causing him to shudder beneath her, "Answer enough for you?"

The smirk he gives her sends shivers down her spine, and now she's not sure who's controlling this now, as he easily tugs her shirt off, revealing expanses of pale skin that he quickly begins to mark. She sighs and leans her head back, giving him access to her neck, as he licks his way up to it, before leaving a hickey and kissing her again, rocking up against her. He's far too clothed for this activity, she wants to feel his skin against hers, everything she's been missing, she tugs at his shirt impatiently, and he laughs into her mouth, pulling back to unbutton his shirt, _slowly_.

"Fuck's sake, Cole," she growls, reaching out to help him, "hurry up."

"What's the rush, Paige?" He gives her an innocent look, finally shrugging out of his light blue dress shirt, "We have all night."

She bites her lower lip as he curls a hand into her bright red hair, all night, she'll have hours to explore him, taste him, mark him as hers, and it's so goddamn _wrong_, and that just makes her want it more. He unhooks her bra and feasts on her breasts, and she whines helplessly, closing her eyes, the stray thought of how could Phoebe _ever_ give this up crosses her mind, before she shoves it away, because she doesn't need to think about her when she's about to fuck Phoebe's ex-husband. He stands up with her and sets her down on the couch where he had previously sat, and she knows what he's about to do, and it makes heat pool low in her stomach.

He settles down at her knees and pushes her legs apart, sliding her skirt up her thighs, licking the skin of her long legs, and trailing his tongue up her thighs. She arches her hips up, as he pulls her panties down, and curls one long finger inside of her. She hisses out, "Fuck, Cole..."

His breath ghosts against her and his mouth joins his hand, and she's close to coming undone, falling apart at his ministrations. But then he stops and she curses violently, causing him to laugh again, "You've got a mouth on you, Paige."

She glares down at him, "If you don't keep going, you won't find out what else this mouth can do."

He's clearly still amused, but stands up so his crotch is at level with her face and she eagerly disposes him of his pants, tugging down his boxers, and she wraps a hand around his length, moving slow, just enough to get him harder. He reaches down and lifts her up again, sitting back down and placing her on his lap, when he easily slides into her, they moan at the same time, her head falling back as she begins to move. He digs his fingers into her hips again and bites at one of her breasts hard enough to mark, and she digs her nails into his shoulders in return, drawing blood, wounds that won't heal until she lets them. He thrusts up into her roughly, just the way she wants it, just with him, and he slides a hand in between their bodies, his fingers going to work again.

When she comes, it's a struggle to keep it purely physical, to not let her powers react, but she hears the sound of glass breaking behind them and the familiar sound of her orbs and she thinks it's funny that her loss of control is what sends him over the edge. Her body shakes with the aftershocks and she leans forward against him, pressing her forehead into the sweat slick crook of his neck, "Sorry 'bout the glass."

He smooths a hand over her hair, "Don't worry about it."

She realizes they're actually kind of _cuddling_, and it's weird, and kind of nice, and she hates herself a little for having done this with him. She raises her head up to look at him, her brown eyes serious, "Cole, we can't..."

He gives her a half smile that's not really a smile at all, full of...something, regret maybe, "Do this again? Because it's forbidden, because I'm your sister's ex?"

She just nods, lowers her head and she doesn't know why she feels so guilty, but she does, "Hey, no harm, no foul," he traces patterns against the back of her shoulder, "it's not like I was _expecting_ this to happen."

She still doesn't move though, because she likes him inside of her and the strength of his arms around her, and if she can't have this again, she might as well enjoy it now, "And you won't tell them?"

He snorts, "Because that would go over _so_ well, "Hey, Phoebe, I really am a good guy, the fucking of your little sister not-withstanding," yeah, not happening."

She can't help but laugh, a little hysterically, because dear God, she thought her life had been fucked up before, she's definitely been proven wrong since becoming a witch. He looks at her strangely, "I think there's something wrong with you."

"Pot, kettle," she bites down on his shoulder, "asshole."

"Yet you wanted me to fuck you anyway," he smirks, "I consider this a win."

"You would."

His smirk grows larger, "We've still got the rest of the night, you know..."

She raises an eyebrow, "And?"

"I think you were going to show me what else your mouth can do."

And she laughs and does just that.


End file.
